Der Held von Cartao
Der Held von Cartao ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Timothy Zahn, die im Star Wars Insider in drei Teilen (Hero's Call, Hero's Rise und Hero's End) erschien. Die deutsche Übersetzung wird im Offiziellen Star-Wars-Magazin in sechs Teilen veröffentlicht werden, wobei jeder Teil des englischen Originals auf zwei Ausgaben des OSWM aufgeteilt wird. Der erste Teil trägt den Titel Heldenmut, der zweite Heldentat und der dritte Heldenschicksal. Handlung Teil 1: Heldenmut Die Kurzgeschichte spielt 21 VSY, ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Geonosis auf dem neutralen Planeten Cartao. Unter dem Vorwand, den Bankrott gegangenen Spediteur Emil Kerseage zu unterstützen, reist Kinman Doriana, ein Abgesandter des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine, nach Cartao und sucht dort Lord Pilester Binalie auf, den Kerseage für seine Lage verantwortlich macht. Bei ihm angekommen wird jedoch schnell klar, dass Palpatines Interesse den einzigartigen Produktionsanlagen des von Binalie geleiteten Unternehmens Spaarti Creations gilt. Doriana lässt sich durch die Fabrik führen und als er genug gesehen hat, erklärt er, dass er gekommen ist, um das Unternehmen in den Dienst der Galaktischen Republik zu stellen und dass ab sofort neuartige Klonzylinder hergestellt werden sollen. Da Doriana jedoch befürchtete, dass die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme durch einen der Mitarbeiter von Spaarti Creations von der Übernahme erfahren könnte, wurde einigen Arbeitern schon vor seinem Besuch eine Substanz injiziert, die Plyridisches Fieber vortäuscht. Dorianas Plan ist es, dass alle Mitarbeiter nach Hause geschickt werden, um eine Ausbreitung der in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht existierenden Krankheit zu verhindern. Daraufhin kann die Republik eigene, loyale Arbeiter zum Betreiben der Anlagen nach Cartao schicken. Wenige Minuten, nachdem Doriana seine Absichten bekannt gibt, wird die Firma evakuiert und der Abgesandte gibt den Befehl, die Truppen der Republik abzusetzen. Kurz nachdem die Transporter ankommen und Techniker und Soldaten in das Fabrikgebäude gebracht worden sind, kommt ein C-9979 Landungsschiff der Handelsföderation in Sicht, das damit beginnt, Truppen abzusetzen, um die Fabrik einzunehmen. Es darf jedoch auf keinen Fall zugelassen werden, dass die Produktionsanlagen in die Hände der Konföderation fallen oder durch Kampfhandlungen beschädigt werden – und auch weil die Truppen der Republik denen der Konföderation zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen sind, will man es auf keinen Fall zu einer direkten Konfrontation kommen lassen. Commander Roshton, der das Kommando über die republikanischen Einheiten innehält, beschließt einen Trick anzuwenden, um einen Angriff solange zu verhindern, bis die Soldaten und Techniker fliehen können. Er befiehlt seinen Truppen, das Feuer auf eine einzelne Stelle des ersten, schwer gepanzerten MTT zu konzentrieren, der gerade das Landungsschiff verlässt. Die Panzerung kann somit durchdrungen werde, der MTT explodiert und versperrt den nachfolgenden Truppentransportern den Weg. Diese Taktik verschafft den Truppen der Republik einen Zeitvorteil und sie können einige der ohne Infanterieunterstützung beinahe wehrlosen Fahrzeuge der Konföderation von hinten angreifen und zerstören. Dadurch sind die feindlichen Truppen zwar noch lange nicht besiegt, doch die Cranscoc, die für den Betrieb der Produktionsanlagen von Spaarti Creations dringend notwendig sind, würden so erst das Chaos aus zerstörtem Kriegsgerät beseitigen, bevor sie sich an den Betrieb der Maschinen machen. Somit ist die Fabrik für die Konföderation für längere Zeit unbrauchbar und die Republik kann Truppen zur Verstärkung schicken. Teil 2: Heldentat Schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit erkennen die Separatisten, warum die Anlage nicht funktioniert und entfernen das schrottreife Kriegsgerät. Als Kinman Doriana Palpatine über die Ereignisse auf Cartao Bericht erstattet, erwähnt dieser, dass die KUS in den Produktionsanlagen von Spaarti Creations Geheimdienstangaben zufolge Prototypen neuartiger Superkampfdroiden herzustellen plant. Inzwischen liefern sich Klontruppen und Droiden immer wieder kleinere Gefechte, doch die Separatisten haben sich fest in der Fabrik verschanzt, wo die Soldaten der Republik nicht gegen sie vorgehen können, ohne zu riskieren, dass die Anlagen dabei Schaden nehmen. Doch ein Schiff der Republik, das das Droidenkontrollschiff im Orbit von Cartao zerstören soll, ist bereits auf dem Weg. Ohne das Kontrollschiff wären die Droiden unbrauchbar und eine leichte Beute für die Klonkrieger. Unterdessen verschaffen sich Tok Ashel, Kommandant der separatistischen Expeditionsarmee auf Cartao und Dif Gehad, Entwurfmeister für neue Produkte, mit Hilfe einiger Kampfdroiden gewaltsam Zugang zu Lord Binalies Villa. Denn den Ingenieuren war es noch nicht gelungen, die Produktionsanlagen nach ihren Wünschen umzubauen, und so erhoffen sie sich, von Binalie mehr darüber zu erfahren. Die beiden Neimoidianer sind sehr ungehalten, als dieser erklärte, dass nur die Cranscoc die Umstrukturierungen vornehmen können. Obwohl Pilester Binalie bereits zuvor plante, mit den Separatisten zusammenzuarbeiten, um seine Firma zu retten und ihnen nun seine Hilfe anbietet, glauben die beiden ihm nicht und nehmen seinen Sohn Corf als Geisel. Der Jedi Jafer Torles kann die beiden durch eine List dazu überreden, ihn mitzunehmen und so bietet sich ihm beim Verlassen der Villa eine Gelegenheit, den Jungen wieder zu befreien: Truppen der Republik hatten ein paar gezielt platzierte Landminen vor Binalies Anwesen installiert, die über Fernzündung zur Detonation gebracht werden, als die Droiden das Haus verlassen. Da die Separatisten den überraschenden Angriff für Beschuss halten und nicht feststellen können, wo sich die Schützen auf dem weiten, freien Feld verschanzt haben, stiftet er verheerende Verwirrung unter den Droiden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fällt ein großer Teil des Droidentrupps dem republikanischen Feuerhagel und Torles Lichtschwert zum Opfer und die beiden Neimoidianer sind zur Flucht gezwungen. Um eine zweite Blockierung von Spaarti Creations durch demoliertes Kriegsgerät auf dem Grasstreifen zu verhindern, fliegen die Transporter mit den verbliebenen Droiden nicht auf direktem Weg, sondern über einen Umweg über die Stadt zur besetzten Fabrik. Roshton sah diesen Zug voraus, und stationierte eine Einheit Klontruppen in Foulahn City, um die Schiffe abzufangen. Die Separatisten, die dem Angriff gerade so entkommen können, fordern Verstärkung an, sodass kurz darauf zwei weitere C-9979-Landungsschiffe auf Cartao eintreffen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit besetzen die Kampfdroiden ganz Foulahn City, sowie den Raumhafen von Triv, sodass bald das gesamte Gebiet im Umkreis von 15 Kilometern um Spaarti Creations unter der Kontrolle der Separatisten ist. Pilester Binalie zieht sich unterdessen zusammen mit seinem Sohn Corf, Doriana, Roshton und Torles in die Bunkeranlage unter dem seinem Anwesen zurück, dem letzten Ort, der unter der Kontrolle der Republik ist. Während die zerstreuten Klontruppen vereinzelt gegen die Übermacht an Droiden ankämpfen, sucht die kleine Gruppe verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Misere, wobei sie unter großem Zeitdruck stehen, da die Separatisten bei Sonnenuntergang damit beginnen werden, die Produktionsanlagen umzubauen, woraufhin die Zahl an feindlichen Droiden auf Cartao stündlich zunehmen wird. Als Roshton schon die letzte Option der Republik, nämlich die komplette Zerstörung von Spartaai Creations anspricht, kommt es zur rettenden Wende: General Feyfee Tiis hatte den Planeten mit 400 weiteren Klonkriegern an Bord seines Kreuzers, der Whipsaw, erreicht. Der Plan ist, dass die Whipsaw das Droidenkontrollschiff im Orbit angreift, und die Klontruppen inzwischen alle Droiden aus der Fabrik herauslocken und in einen Kampf verwickeln, um zu verhindern, dass die Separatisten die Anlage bei einer drohenden Niederlage zerstören können. Mit Torles Hilfe kämpft sich die Gruppe durch die Villa, bis sie auf eine Gruppe Klone treffen, die sie durch Feindgebiet zur Fabrikanlage bringen, wo Roshtons Klon-Leutnant bereits 200 Soldaten versammelt hat. Während im Orbit über Cartao die Schlacht schon im vollen Gange ist, treffen auch die 400 Trooper der Whipsaw ein, und die kleine Armee setzte sich in Richtung der Firmengebäude in Bewegung. Als sich alle Droiden vor dem Osttor zusammenziehen, beschließt Torles, in die nun unbesetzte Fabrik einzudringen und die beiden Neimoidianer gefangen zu nehmen. Kurze Zeit nachdem er sich über ein Oberlicht unbemerkt Zutritt verschafft hatte, gelingt es ihm, Gehad, Ashel und einer Handvoll neimoidianischer Techniker mitten auf das Schlachtfeld vor der Fabrik zu führen, wodurch er die beiden ängstlichen Kommandeure dazu zwingen will, die Droiden zu deaktivieren. Im selben Augenblick ist am Himmel eine große Explosion zu sehen, und die Kampfdroiden sacken zusammen: General Tiis hatte es geschafft, das Kontrollschiff zu zerstören. Schon kommt Siegesstimmung auf, und Roshton macht sich mit seinen Klonsoldaten auf den Weg, um die Fabrikanlage zu sichern. Torles hingegen überquert das Schlachtfeld, um seine neimoidianischen Gefangenen zu Commander Bratt zu bringen, als plötzlich alle Droiden um ihn herum wieder "zum Leben" erwachen. In einem der Landungsschiffe befindet sich eine zweite Kontrollmatrix, die die Steuerung der Droiden übernimmt, falls das Schiff im Orbit Schaden nimmt. Diesen Moment der Verwirrung nutzten die beiden Neimoidianer, um sich loszureißen, während Torles sich mit einem Machtsprung gerade noch aus der Mitte der unzähligen Kampfmaschinen retten kann. Durch ihren überraschenden Angriff können die Einheiten der KUS die Klonkrieger beinahe völlig vernichten, allein ein paar versprengte Soldaten und diejenigen, die Roshton in die Fabrik gefolgt sind, haben die Schlacht überlebt. Teil 3: Heldenschicksal Am Abend nach der verheerenden Niederlage gelingt es Kinman Doriana, sich heimlich von dem Rest der kleinen Gruppe von Überlebenden zu trennen, die sich inzwischen in einem Gewächshaus auf Binalies Anwesen, das durch den dichten Pflanzenbewuchs genug Schutz vor separatistischen Suchtrupps bietet, verbarrikadiert haben. Er schleicht ungesehen in die durch die Kämpfe völlig verwüstete Stadt, auf der Suche nach den sterblichen Überresten eines hochrangigen republikanischen Offiziers. Als er findet, wonach er gesucht hat, durchsucht er die Taschen des toten Soldaten und nimmt eine Datenkarte an sich. Kurz nachdem er durch eine List nur knapp einer Patrouille Kampfdroiden entkommen war, trifft er auf Jafer Torles, der ihm heimlich gefolgt war. Zusammen begeben sie sich zurück in den provisorischen Unterschlupf im Dickicht des Gewächshauses. Dort angekommen offenbart Doriana die auf dem Datenchip gespeicherten Informationen: Er enthält die Koordinaten des geheimen Sammelpunktes, der vereinbart worden ist, damit in einem Fall wie diesem überlebende Soldaten wieder zueinander finden und sich neu formatieren können. Der Berater Palpatines hofft, dass genug Klontruppen den Vorfall überlebt haben, um einen Gegenschlag auszuführen und Roshton und seinen Truppen sowie die republikanischen Wissenschaftler aus der umstellten Fabrik zu befreien. Als sie am nächsten Tag die 230 überlebenden Soldaten ausfindig gemacht haben, fassen sie den Plan, sich durch einen Tunnel, der sich gerade im Bau befindet, Zugang zur Fabrik zu verschaffen und die Soldaten und Zivilisten in Sicherheit zu bringen, während Lieutenant Laytron, der Offizier, der die überlebenden Truppen befehligt, in einem Ablenkungsmanöver die Kontrollmatrix abgreift, die nach der Zerstörung des Kontrollschiffs alle Droiden steuert. Während sich Torles, Binalie und ein paar Klontruppen durch den Tunnel bis zu Roshtons Gruppe vorstoßen und mit der Evakuierung beginnen, gibt Laytron den Befehl für das Ablenkungsmanöver: Mit rund einem Dutzend ziviler Landgleiter bewegt er einen kleinen Teil seiner Truppen auf das Landungsschiff zu und bildet eine Angriffslinie. In dem Moment, in dem sich eine große Gruppe STAPs auf das vermeintlich leichte Ziel stürzen wollen, eröffnet der Rest der Streitkräfte, aus verdeckten Stellungen rund um das offene Gelände das Feuer. Mit den Geschützen ihrer beschädigten Kanonenboote und erbeuteten AATs nehmen sie die Stellungen der Droidenarmee unter Beschuss und geben den Landgleitern Deckung, die sich nun weiter auf die Fabrik zubewegen. Dort angekommen klettern die mit schweren Waffen ausgerüsteten Soldaten auf das Dach der Anlage, wo sie die Separatisten nicht unter Beschuss nehmen können ohne eine Beschädigung dieser zu riskieren Die Klontruppen hingegen können ohne Probleme das Feuer auf das Landungsschiff mit der Kontrollmatrix eröffnen. Inzwischen konnte auch Roshton alle seine Truppen aus der Fabrik holen und nahm das Landungsschiff aus einer anderen Richtung ins Kreuzfeuer. Die Separatisten erkannten die Bedrohung und zogen ihre gesamten Einheiten zusammen und ein erbittertes Gefecht entflammte. Während der Kampf in vollem Gang war, erhielt Laytron den Befehl, sich zurückzuziehen, da ein Transporter voller Jedi im Anflug sei, die die Schlacht übernehmen würden. Tatsächlich nähert sich ein Angriffsschiff der Republik, doch als dieses nahe genug an das Schlachtfeld herangekommen ist, eröffnet es zum Entsetzen der Republikaner das Feuer auf die Fabrik. Obwohl Laytron das Schiff dazu auffordert, das Feuer einzustellen, nimmt es die Anlage weiter unter Beschuss und fliegt letztendlich direkt in eines der größeren Gebäude, das wenige Augenblicke darauf in einer großen Explosion einstürzt. Weitere Detonationen bringen auch die übrigen Gebäudeteile zum Einsturz, bis ganz Spaarti Creations in Schutt und Asche liegt. Durch die Explosion wird das Landungsschiff der Separatisten zerstört und die Droidenarmee endgültig ausgeschaltet, was der Schlacht ein abruptes Ende setzt. Die Tatsache, dass man im Wrack des Landungsschiffs Jedi-Roben und Überreste von Lichtschwertern findet, verstärkt die Annahme, dass die Jedi für die Misere verantwortlich sind. Tatsächlich handelte es sich jedoch um eine von vorn herein geplante Aktion Darth Sidious, die von seinem Handlanger Doriana geleitet wurde. Die Schlacht war bewusst hervorgerufen worden, das vermeintliche Landungsschiff der Jedi bloße Inszenierung: Es handelte sich um ein ferngelenktes Schiff, auf dem sich als Jedi gekleidete Leichen befanden. Die gesamte Aktion hatte das Ziel, das Ansehen, das die Jedi bei der Bevölkerung des gesamten Systems genossen hatten, zunichte zu machen. Cartao sollte nur einer von vielen Planeten sein, auf dem eine derartige Verfehlung der Jedi inszeniert werden soll, um die "Friedenshüter" in der gesamten Galaxis unbeliebt zu machen. Dramatis personae *Kinman Doriana *Pilester Binalie *Corf Binalie *Jafer Torles *Emil Kerseage *Roshton *Tok Ashel *Dif Gehad *Feyfee Tiis *Laytron Übersicht der einzelnen Teile Da der Kurzgeschichten-Teil im Offiziellen Star Wars Magazin etwas kleiner ist, als der im Star Wars Insider, wurde jeder der im englischen Original drei Teile auf zwei Hefte aufgeteilt: * Der Held von Cartao 1: Heldenmut (Originaltitel: Hero's Call): ** Teil 1: Ausgabe #46 des OSWM ** Teil 2: Ausgabe #47 des OSWM *Der Held von Cartao 2: Heldentat (Originaltitel: Hero's Rise): ** Teil 1: Ausgabe #48 des OSWM ** Teil 2: Ausgabe #49 des OSWM * Der Held von Cartao 3: Heldenschicksal (Originaltitel: Hero's End): **Teil 1: Ausgabe #50 des OSWM **Teil 2: Ausgabe #51 des OSWM Literaturangaben *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' # 46-51, erschienen: Juli/Oktober 2007 sowie Januar/April/Juli/Oktober 2008 im OZ-Verlag *''Star Wars Insider'' # 68/69/70, erschienen: Juli/August/September 2003 von Paizo Publishing Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten en:Hero of Cartao ru:Герой Картао Kategorie:Artikel in Magazinen Kategorie:Artikel im Offiziellen Magazin Kategorie:Legends-Quellen